This invention relates to a magnetic game apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus adapted to be played on both sides of a vertically mounted board using magnetic playing pieces.
The present invention is a novel game for two players which is designed to test the memory recall of the players of the game and tends to increase the suspense and interest of the players as they strategically select the movement of playing pieces during the game. The present invention includes a vertical playing board having an organized series of openings therethrough and a plurality of magnetized playing pieces for movement between the openings in the board. In any game played on the game board, approximately one-half of the playing pieces have a permanent magnet on one of its ends of negative polarity so that when a playing piece is placed in an opening in one side of the board, the newly placed playing piece will either be attracted to or repel the first placed playing piece. Each player will normally have the same number of playing pieces of positive and negative polarities; however, they need not be an equal number of each. The present invention combines skill, chance, memory recall, and strategy in a game of great interest to persons of all ages.
The prior art abounds with game apparatuses which use boards and playing pieces where the players attempt to develop a winning strategy as they move the playing pieces to desired locations on the board. There apparently have been only a limited number of such prior art game apparatuses which utilize a vertically mounted board with magnetized playing pieces. Such prior art game apparatuses known to utilize vertically mounted boards and magnetized playing pieces are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,004 to Sol Friedman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,272 to Ferdinand J. Wszalek; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,548 to Jack L. Lemkin. The structure and arrangement of the board and playing pieces together with the rules and objectives of the prior art game apparatuses differ substantially from those for the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vertical game apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and which uses magnetic playing pieces.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vertical game apparatus which requires skill, chance, memory recall and strategy of the players using the game apparatus.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a vertical magnetic game apparatus with means for playing a variety of games which incorporates the elements of skill and chance to make the game apparatus attractive for two or more players of differing ages and skill.
Benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taking in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.